


Handprints

by trashycanchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, french kisses, kageyama might be ooc so sorry, literally pure fluff, woohoo kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycanchan/pseuds/trashycanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata wants is to be sent another toss before practice is over, but Kageyama decides to play a little game with him just to see if he deserves what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Omf hi everyone this is my first work on AO3 I'm so excited you have no idea cx This is probably going to be really shitty but that's okay haha~ I hope you guys like it!

"Kageyama, that's too slow!" The ginger whined, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. He stared at the black-haired giant across from him, sighing. "Why can't we do a quick?! I have all this energy!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, jogging a few meters to retrieve the ball that his teammate had missed. "Hinata," he growled, "why can't you just suck it up and deal with it?"

Hinata sighed again. "What's the big deal? I just want to keep practicing my jumps!" He gave a smile and jumped a bit in the air, waving his arms around in a childish fashion. Kageyama just grunted and turned away, bouncing the ball a bit with his back turned to Hinata.

Hinata began to whine, continuing to frantically jump in the air and wave his arms around. "One more? One more toss? Pleeeaaaaasssseeee~?!"

Kageyama went on bouncing the volleyball, trying with the best of his ability to avoid the shorter male. "Hinata, do you ever shut the hell up?"

Hinata shook his head, giggling. "I just want another toss! And I'll do whatever it takes for you to do it!"

Kageyama pressed down on the ball within his hands, eyes narrowing and a grunt emitting from the back of his throat. "'Whatever it takes'? It's going to take a lot, dumbass. I need to practice too, you know!" He turned around to face Hinata.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, shrugging it off. "Fine..." He mumbled. He puffed his cheeks out again, thinking over ways to get the taller male to give in. His eyes then suddenly lightened up.

Kageyama grunted again at the look on Hinata's face, clicking his tongue. "Wipe that look off your face, bastard! We have to focus!"

Hinata smirked a bit, believing he might've had a way to slither into Kageyama's soft spot. "But, you sounded like you didn't care if I tried to make you give in to sending me a toss! So, I'm going to try!" He gave a proud grin.

Kageyama rolled his eyes yet again, throwing the ball up into the air and catching it whilst putting force into it, leaving light handprints on it. "Tch, fine, be my guest."

Hinata's face was washed over with surprise, but he jumped up a bit and took a few strides toward Kageyama.

Said male looked a bit confused, taking a hesitant step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata finally stood no less than a foot away from Kageyama, smiling up at him with glassy eyes. "Send me another toss, Kageyama-kun?" He stood on his tiptoes and jumped a tiny bit, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Kageyama's cheek.

The setter's cheeks instantly flushed a bright pink, dropping the ball. He covered his face with a hand, staring down at Hinata. Hinata just gave a cheeky smile, hands joined behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Kageyama's eyes suddenly widened, a small smirk creeping into his face as he had a small thought. He turned on his heel slightly, both hands descending to rest on his hips. "Alright then, Hinata... You want to play this game, eh? Fine by me... That alone wasn't enough to make me give in, but how we play a little game to test you, just so to can prove to me that you deserve another toss, hm?"

Hinata smiled and nodding, jumping up and down. "Yes, I'd love to!" The smallest bit of him sensed something wrong with Kageyama, that he wasn't his normal self. But he pushed that aside, because he wanted a toss more than anything.

Kageyama nodded, grabbing Hinata's arm. "Good, good. If you win the game, I'll keep tossing to you today. If I win the game, then you have to leave me alone and let me practice. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, wincing a bit at the grasp Kageyama had on his arm. "Fine by me, but can you maybe explain the rules of the game...?"

Kageyama nodded, looking at his other hand to see he was still gripping the volleyball. He dropped it to the floor, distinct handprints visible on the sphere shape. "Silly me, I'll definitely explain the rules. All you have to do is not moan, alright? If you moan, I win. If you don't, then I win."

Hinata's eyes widened, immediately starting to shake. "M-moan?! But why on earth would I moan...?! And what happens if you moan? Whatever the reason may be.." He asked, his eyes being met with a pair of violet ones as he was pinned against the gym wall.

Kageyama gave a sly smile, grabbing both the smaller male's wrists and pinning them above his head, the setter's own hands on top of them to assure they wouldn't break free. Kageyama loomed over Hinata, smiling down at him. "You'll see~"

Hinata was finally concerned that Kageyama was not acting himself at all. As he got lost in his thoughts, he snapped out of it just in time to see the taller male bringing his face toward Hinata's own.

"K-Kageyama-kun, seriously, what are you—" He was cut off as Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata automatically tensed, hands sweating against Kageyama's. He wiggled a bit to try and escape his current position. Kageyama kissed a tad harder at that, trying to tell him that he didn't want Hinata to pull away, that he was... Enjoying this?

"Mm-mmph..." Hinata grunted, heaving and deciding to just kiss back. His lips were soft, sweet, and gentle. He didn't exactly how to share a kiss, so Kageyama took advantage of it. And oh, was he enjoying playing this game.

Kageyama moved passionately against Hinata, separating for only a few seconds at a time to take a breath and then joining again, tongue slowly moving over Hinata's lips. The orange-haired shortie realized that Kageyama was asking for an entrance, and he decided to play hard to get, so he declined. Kageyama 'tch'ed against his lips, slowly adjusting himself so that he had one free hand and his other hand and arm were against Hinata's hands. He trailed his hand down to Hinata's shirt, slowly dragging his cold hand up along his chest and grabbing at his side. He pinched lightly, causing Hinata to yelp.

As this happened, the shorter boy's mouth opened, and so Kageyama slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth. He chuckled a little as Hinata groaned, passing Kageyama's tongue with his own and entering the other's mouth as well. They explored each other for a few long moments, tongues passing against every nook and cranny of the other's mouth. Hinata had broken his hands free, placing them onto Kageyama's chest and running his fingers over his toned muscles.

As the duo continued to enjoy their kiss, a figure taller than Kageyama appeared in the entrance to the gym. The rest of the team followed, not making a sound.

Kageyama now had his arms around Hinata's waist, and Hinata had his own around Kageyama's neck. The tall, blonde male stopped immediately in his tracks, his eyes widening as they gazed upon the scene affront him.

The blonde, that bared glasses and a smirk upon his face, turned to the rest of his team and made a signal for them to be quiet. They each have questioning looks, then looked in horror as they, too, saw what was doing down.

"K-Kageyama-kun..." Hinata spoke softly, breathing heavily as they pulled away quickly. Sugawara started to blush, then turned away at what was happening. Nishinoya and Tanaka backed further into the hallway, where they would be safe to laugh hysterically.

"The game isn't over yet.." Kageyama silenced the both of them by pulling him into another kiss, setting them both into a moment of heat again.

The tallest player's smirk grew even wider as he slowly approached Kageyama and Hinata, bending over to pick up the fallen ball that had rolled a good ten or fifteen feet away from them. He bounced the ball once, then looked at it closely. He made a mental note of the handprints on the surface.

Tsukishima, the taller male, grinned and gave a dark chuckle as the two against the wall registered someone else's presence and their closed eyes flew open. They only stared at each other, with Tsukishima staring at them.

"Oi, Hinata! Is volleyball the only the that the King is good at? Or can he kiss, too~?"

Kageyama broke away and took a deep breath, turning sharply to stare at Tsukishima with eyes of anger and hate. "You're so fucking dead..."

Tsukishima just laughed again, twirling the ball around. "Am I? That was quite a show, you know!" Once he realized that the black-haired boy was charging at him, his smirk fell and he immediately dropped the ball and began to run away.

Hinata fell against the wall, breathless. He then jumped up, eyes widening with realization and reaching a hand out towards Kageyama, starting to run after the two. 

"KAGEYAMA, I DIDN'T MOAN!"


End file.
